


Tears of an Innocent

by JJTheDragonAgeQueen



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: 6 year old mind reader, Abuse, Child Abuse, F/M, Help, Rape, Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Talking dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJTheDragonAgeQueen/pseuds/JJTheDragonAgeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is the new girl who moves to Arizona. Her and her father Jeb moved there from California. Max has a huge secret. She has been abused ever since she was a baby by her own father. Now starting a new school, will she be able to keep this secret or will people start finding out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Max’s POV  
I was in the middle of packing what little stuff I owned. Today was the day my dad and I were moving. All the way to Arizona. I do not know why but dad said we need to start a new life. I don’t see that happening because our lives never change, he always does the same thing over and over. Abuse me. I have never had a real parent who was nice to me. I never knew my mom and my dad has always been mean to me ever since I was a baby. Ever since I could remember. Not one day in my life had I ever gotten a hug from him or a nice sentence come out of his mouth.   
When I was done packing I took my stuff down to the car. Dad was there giving me a hateful look. I don’t even know what I did to him to make him hate me so much.   
“Are you done yet?” He asked while slamming the trunk door which almost fell on my fingers.   
“Yeah.” I said softly.  
“Talk, girl!” He yelled.  
“I am.” I said louder.   
“Don’t back talk me!” He yelled while slapping me across the face. I held my cheek and quickly got into the back seat and buckled up. I grabbed my headphones and my Ipod. This was going to be a long ride and I didn’t want to listen to dad’s voice all the time. I also got my Iphone 5c and texted my old friend. I was about to send my first text until I got a random text.  
Hi, Max- Ari  
Hi, Ari. How are you?- Max  
Good, you?- Ari  
Good, I guess. Dad and I are moving to Arizona.- Max  
Ooh. I’ll see you there my mom and I are moving there too.- Ari  
Ari was my half-brother. We have the same dad but not mom.  
Oh, ok. I’ll see you soon... I guess.- Max  
Are you ok?-Ari  
Having a bad day…-Max  
Is dad still…-Ari  
Yes, he’s been doing it ever since I was a baby and he won’t stop.-Max  
I’m sorry Max.-Ari  
It’s ok Ari.- Max  
Ari was the only one who knew about me being abused by dad. Well, he knew that because Ari used to live with me and my dad.  
Well, I have to go. I have to pack. I’ll talk to you later.-Ari  
Ok, bye.- Max  
Bye!-Ari  
I sighed and stared out the window. I was now leaving California. This was going to be a very long drive.


	2. 2

We were finally in Arizona about to pull into the driveway of our new house.   
“When we get to our new house I want you to take your stuff to your new room and go visit the neighbours. I’m going out to get some stuff.” Dad said.  
“Ok.” I said.   
We pulled into the house as I quickly took all of my stuff out and up to my new room. Once I had all my stuff in my room I checked my cheek in the mirror. I had a hand mark. I put makeup on it to cover it up. I grabbed my phone just in case dad texted me and went next door. I knocked on the door. A lady with brown curly hair and brown eyes opened the door.   
“Hello, you must be our new neighbour. Where is your family?” She asked.  
“Oh it’s only me and my dad. My dad told me to come visit you while he went out to get some stuff. My name is Maximum Ride, call me Max for short.” I said.  
“Oh, well, Hi I’m Dr. Martinez. but you can call me Val or Dr. M. I have kids here who are about your age. They’re not mine though. Their family died and I am taking care of them. The only one of them that is mine is a girl named Ella. I have another daughter but she lives with her dad and I have never seen her or talked to her...ever.” She said while frowning.  
“I’m sorry.” I said.  
“It’s ok. Why don’t you come in?” She asked while letting me in.  
“Hey Mom! Who is the new neighbour?” A girl who looked just like Dr. Martinez asked.  
“Hi, Ella. This is Max.” She said.  
“Hi, Max.” Ella said while more kids started to come down stairs.  
“ZOMG you must be the new neighbour. Hi, I’m Nudge! What is your name? Oooh, I love your hair. You have Dr. M’s eyes! You also look like her to, OMG is that..” Someone’s hand covered the girls mouth. I stared at her with wide eyes.   
“Did she just say that in one sentence?” I softly asked.  
“Sorry about her. She talks a lot. By the way I’m Nick but you can call me Fang.” The boy who had his hand around Nudge's mouth said.  
“I’m Gazzy.” A cute little boy said.  
“Hi, I’m Angel. Do you want to see Celeste?” An adorable little girl asked.  
“Sure, sweetie.” I said. She ran upstairs to get whoever Celeste was.  
“Um, Hi I’m Iggy. And I have a very weird question to ask you.” The boy with blond hair asked.  
“Um, what’s that?” I asked.  
“Can I..um.. feel your face?” He asked.  
“May I ask why?” I asked.  
“I am blind and this is how I can tell what a person looks like.” He said.  
“Oh, um sure.” I said while closing my eyes. His hands softly touched my face. I was a little scared that he was going to hurt me at first, but then I relaxed. A few minutes later his hands fell.  
“ Your face feels just like Dr. M’s and kinda like Ella’s. And you had a scared look on at first.” He said.  
“Um yeah.” I said.  
“Why were you scared?” He asked.  
“Um..” Was all I said.  
“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Dr. M asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I lied. I hated to lie but I had to for the safety of my own life.   
“This is Celeste!” Angel said while coming down stairs while holding a bear. I knelt down to her size.  
“She is cute. Just like you!” I said while smiling at the adorable little girl who was beaming at what I had said.   
“Thank you!” She exclaimed.  
“Your welcome, sweetie.” I said. To my surprise she hugged me, while I smiled and hugged her back.   
“I see you love kids.” Dr. M said.  
“Oh, I do. I have a seven year old half-brother. He is also moving here with his mom. I just love kids. Especially Angel, she is soooo adorable!” I said in adoration. She laughed.  
“What’s your brother’s name?” She asked.  
“Ari.” I said.  
“Oh.” She said.  
“Yeah,” I said. My phone started to ring. “Hello?” I asked.  
“Hi, Max.” Ari said.  
“Hi, Ari.” I said.  
“What’s up?” He asked.  
“At the neighbor's house, how about you?” I asked.   
“In the car.” He said.  
“Hey, I gotta go. I have another call coming in. I’ll text you or something.” I said.  
“Ok.” He said I hung up and recalled the other person.  
“Why didn’t you answer my call!” Dad yelled over the phone.  
“Sorry I was talking on the phone with someone else while you were calling me.” I said.  
“Sure.” He said. I rolled my eyes.  
“It was Ari, dad.” I said.  
“Oh.” Was all he said.  
“What did you want?” I asked.  
“Oh, nothing.” He said. I sighed.  
“Ok, bye. I’m at the neighbours.” I said while hanging up.  
“Everything alright?” I heard Iggy ask.   
“Yeah.” I said.  
“Ok.” He said.  
“Max?” Angel asked.  
“Yes, sweetie.” I said.  
“Does your dad yell at you a lot?” She asked.  
“Um..” I didn’t know what to say.  
“I heard him yell.” She said.  
“He yells a lot, yeah.” I said. I looked down at the ground.  
“Does he get mad at you?” She asked. I didn’t answer. I just looked down and fumbled with my hands.   
“Max?” Dr. M asked. I looked up at her. She walked over to me and guided me to a couch.  
“Huh?” I asked softly.  
“You ok?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” I said.  
“Your voice tells me that you are not ok.” she said.   
“I have just been going through a lot. Moving away from California, away from all my friends, and leaving the house I was raised in.” I said.  
“Oh.” She said.  
“Yeah.” I said.  
“You’ll make new friends here, and I’ll bet you’ll love your new house.” She said.  
“Yeah,” I said. “Well, I have to get going. Unpack my stuff and wait till my dad gets home so I can see what he had to get or if he has news for me.” I got up and walked to the door.  
“Will you come visit again?” She asked.  
“Probably.” I said.  
“Here, take this just in case.” She said while writing something down on a paper. It looked like she was writing a phone number. She gave the paper to me. It was a phone number. She gave me a quick hug and I left.  
Chapter 3  
Angel’s POV  
“Dr. M?” I asked as I walked over to her.  
“Yes?” She said while looking down at me.  
“Something’s wrong with Max, I just know it. Something bad.” I said.  
“I know. I’m wondering if something is going on at her house.” She said.  
“I can always see if I can read her mind. She is only a few feet from our house anyway.” I said.   
“Sweetie, please don’t.” She said.  
“Ok.” I said. I was still wondering what was going on with Max. She doesn’t seem like the type of girl who would be sad and scared. She seems more like a loving, caring, strong, brave girl. I’m wondering if something is going on between her and her dad.  
“Do you think something bad is happening between her and her dad?”   
“I don’t know?” She said.  
Well, I’m going to find out. I said to myself. I walked out of the house and sat on the stairs. My dog Total came up to me.   
“Hi, Angel. Who’s the new girl?” He asked. Yes, our dog talks.   
“Her name is Max...I think something is happening between her and her dad.” I said.  
“Well, her dad is pulling into the driveway of their house.” He said. I quickly hid behind a bush and peeked my head out. 

Max’s POV  
“MAXIMUM!” I heard my dad yell from outside. I ran downstairs and out the door.  
“Here,” I said while taking the bags out of his arms. I took them inside then came back outside. “Um, what are we having for supper?”  
“I don’t know yet!” He snapped, well then. I said to myself.   
Dr. M’s POV  
I lifted up the shades of the front window and looked out it. I saw Max and I’m guessing her dad. Max had the most terrified look on her face. Angel was right. I said to myself. I put down the shades a little and watched through the cracks of the shade.  
Angel’s POV  
Angel was right. I was reading Dr. M’s mind.  
Of course, I was right. I told her in my mind.  
Where are you? She asked.  
Hiding behind a bush outside with Total. So I can really hear what is going on with Max and her dad to see if something is really going on. Please! Can I read Max’s mind? Or even her dad’s. I begged her.  
Fine. Just to find out what’s going on. Nothing else. She said. I started to read Max’s mind.  
Please don’t hit me. She kept saying over and over in her head. I quickly told Dr. M what she was thinking. Then I went to read her dad’s thoughts.  
Max’s POV  
Please don’t hit me, please don’t hit me. I kept saying over and over in my head.   
“Are you going to cook the supper tonight.” Dad said.   
“You know I can’t cook.” I said slowly.  
“Fine, you not going to have supper then.” He said.  
“Just because I can’t cook doesn’t mean I can have supper.” I said then his hand flew across my face which made me scream at how it stung.  
Angel’s POV  
He just slapped her! I told Dr. M.  
I’m calling the police. She said.  
He is not letting her eat and he is thinking of real bad. bad, bad things! I said.  
I’m on the phone right now. She said.  
Max’s POV  
No, not this. Not again. Please not this again. I thought as my dad punched, kicked, and hit me over and over. I had found out what the things are that my dad had bought. A gun, a knife, and stuff like that. I am not looking forward to this. He also bought several locks. I don’t know why and I don’t want to know why. I think I have a feeling though.   
After he was done with what he was doing to me he grabbed the knife. I sucked in a breath and bit my lip. This is bad. I thought.  
Angel’s POV  
He’s hurting her! He’s hurting her! I cried to Dr M.  
Shh, come inside. The police are on their way to her house. She told me. I quickly ran inside.   
“He’s got a knife to her throat!” I cried.  
“Shhh, don’t worry. He’ll get caught.” SHe said .  
“Who has a knife to whose throat?” Ella asked.  
“Max’s dad has a knife to her throat. He’s hurting her….Um, wrong image to see, wrong image to see!” I said while putting my hands on my head.  
“What’s going on?” Dr. M asked.  
“You don’t want to know.” I said. Her eyes widened.   
About thirty minutes we had heard the police pull into the driveway of Max’s house. We were all looking out the window to watch. after the police pulled in a couple more minutes passed and then an ambulance pulled in.   
We watched as the police dragged a man out who was yelling. Then we watched as the paramedics pulled a garney out. there was a white blanket on it and it was covered in blood.   
“You guys stay here. I’m going to check on Max.” Dr. M said while opening the door.  
Dr. M’s POV  
I walked over to the paramedic’s.   
“Do you know these people, Dr. M?” One of them asked.  
“Their new neighbors who just moves here today,” I said while looking down at poor Max. “Her dad told her to visit my house while he left to get some things. She visited me and the kids for a while until she had to come home and unpack.”  
“What is her name?” The other said.  
“Maximum Ride. Max for short.” I said.  
“She looks like you. Well, not the hair color but the in the face… other than all the blood on her face.” The first one said.   
“Yeah… Do you think I can come with you? To the hospital to check her.” I asked.   
“Yeah, sure.” The other said.


	3. 3

Max’s POV  
Pain, pain every where. Pain here and there. I hate this. I could also hear this annoying beeping sound. Wait! Annoying beeping sound? Ugh, the smell. I opened my eyes to be greeted by nothing but the color white. The walls were white the bed was white. everything was white. I looked around to see hospital machines and stuff. I looks at my body. I was covered in bandages and casts. I started to freak out when i noticed I had an IV in my left hand.  
“Shhh,” I heard someone said as a hand softly brushed through my hair. “It’s ok.”  
“Why am I here? I don’t want to be here! Please, get me out!” I cried.  
“Shhh, calm down. it’s ok. Your safe. Max, it’s ok.” I started to calm down more.   
“D-Dr. M.?” I asked.  
“It’s me, sweetheart.” She said.  
“I don’t wunna go back. I don’t wunna be with him.” I said, tears filling up in my eyes. oh How I hate crying.   
“Shh, you don’t have to worry about him. He is in jail. All your stuff is at my house. Ella and the others went and got them and they are in one of my spare rooms. You’ll stay at my place.” She said. I nodded.  
“So, he won’t be able to get me?” I asked.  
“No. They have him locked up.” She said.  
“Ok.” I said.  
“Do you know who your mom is?” She asked.  
“No. I’ve never met her before. Dad said that he know’s who she is but he won’t tell me.” I said.  
“Oh. Now, your brother Ari, his mom is not your mom?” She asked.  
“No.” I said.  
“Oh.” She said.  
“I do know one thing about my real mom. My dad told me that fourteen years before I was born he wanted to do an experiment with a real human but he could only do it on a new born. So he met my mom and she donated an egg to him so they can create me. But when I was an embryo he shut her out so she never got to see me or I never got to see her.” I said.   
Dr. M’s POV  
This story sounds so familiar to me.   
“What is your dad’s name exactly?” I asked.  
“Jeb Batchelder,” Max said. Oh my gosh! No wonder this story sounds so familiar. It feels like my whole life had just been turned around or froze. “What’s wrong? Do you know him?”   
“I’ll be right back, sweety. I need go check some paper work real fast.” I said, she nodded. I quickly walked out of the room. I breathed out real fast.  
“You ok, Dr. M.?” Dr. Sanchez asked.  
“I need to get in contact with the police and have a little talk to Max’s dad.” I said.   
“Ok. You want me to watch over Max?” He asked.  
“Yes, please.” I said.


End file.
